


this is what happens when you don't have a clue

by gayspacecowboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Lots of kissing, M/M, but also a plot so idk, but not like smoking, hux doesn't know what a crush is, kylo ren is a stoner art student, there is a blowjob in this fic, there is also weed in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacecowboy/pseuds/gayspacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux knows absolutely nothing about art, drugs, or emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what happens when you don't have a clue

Hux wasn’t exactly what one would call an ‘art lover’, so why he ever agreed to let a crazy art student be his roommate was beyond him. As Hux entered the apartment they shared, he cursed whatever powers above that had sent him this man, because said roommate was currently lounging on the floor, sketchbook in his hand. 

More importantly, said roommate was also completely naked.

Of course, thought Hux. Of course he is. Why would he put on clothes? Clothes were obviously something a decent human being would deem appropriate and Ren was anything but decent and appropriate.

“You do realize that you share this apartment, don't you, Ren?” he asked, stepping over the naked man and into the apartment.

“You do realize that I don't give a single shit, don't you, Hux?” the man answered lazily. It wasn't the first time Hux had found him drawing on the floor with nothing on and certainly not the last. It was just one of many quirks that Ren happened to have. Apparently it helped with his creative expression or something like that. Whatever. As long as the man paid his rent on time, Hux could tolerate his bouts of nudity.

With a weary sigh, Hux made his way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. He opened the fridge, surprised to find that not only was there actually food in it, but there was a particular item of food he definitely did not put there.

In any normal circumstance, Hux would simply assume his roommate that had put it there. However, since the only thing Ren had ever put in the fridge was a bucket full of rusted nails and paint _(“For art, Hux! You wouldn't understand!”)_ , Hux assumed this wasn't the case.

“Whose brownies are these?” Hux asked, eyeing the plate suspiciously as if the thing might suddenly combust. One could never be too careful when it came to Ren.

“They’re mine,” Ren said, looking up from whatever he was drawing. “I made them.” A raised, disbelieving eyebrow was all Hux offered in response.

“Okay, fine.” Ren conceded with an eye roll. “The neighbor guys, Poe and Finn, I think? They brought them over.”

Now that made more sense. Those guys were always doing nice shit like that. It usually made Hux uncomfortable to see such genuine displays of kindness, but free food was free food, afterall. Hux took the plate out, lifted a brownie up and--

“Don’t eat them!” Ren cried, making his way from the floor to the kitchen.

“Don't come near the food! You're still naked!” Hux scolded, shielding his precious food supply from Ren’s nudity. “And don’t think you can eat all these brownies like you manage to eat everything else in this house. I’m the one who buys all the food, you know? So I think I deserve a goddamn brownie!” And with that, Hux took a defiant bite out of the brownie in his hand.

Ren stared at Hux for a moment with a strange look on his face. Hux stared back, still chewing. It seemed as if Ren was going to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead, he only shrugged, grabbed a few brownies for himself off the plate, and turned back around.

Hux's eyes definitely did not linger on the man as he walked away. Definitely not. And even if they did, who could blame him? Ren had a nice body. Even Hux could admit that. And if sometimes a similar body with the same dark eyes and long hair slipped into Hux’s dreams, whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trailing kisses down and down until… well, that was Hux’s own business. It’s not like it meant anything. Hux shook his head, clearing his mind.

“Put some clothes on!” Hux called half-heartedly.

“Go fuck yourself,” Ren tossed back. He smirked at Hux over his shoulder, took a bite of a brownie, and exited the room.

Hux really hated that man. At least, he really tried to. But for reasons Hux couldn’t understand, something inside him always softened when it came to Ren. It made his stomach flip and his palms grow sweaty. The feeling was uncomfortable, to say the least, and Hux hoped whatever it was would soon pass.

He looked down at the brownie in his hand, finished it off. It had a strange, almost earthy flavor. Not bad, necessarily, but strange enough to be noticeable. Perhaps that’s why the neighbors didn’t want them. No one is ever really _that_ nice, Hux thought bitterly. They probably thought they could leave their weird-tasting brownies here under the guise of friendliness.

“Well, jokes on them,” Hux said to himself. “I see right through their lies. I win.” Hux reached triumphantly for another brownie, ate it, and reveled in this little victory. He felt good about it.

And an hour later, Hux felt _really_ good about it.

In fact, Hux felt so good that he decided to go tell Ren.

“Ren” Hux called, standing slowly from where he had been sitting. His books were spread around his desk in an attempt to study, but that didn’t seem like a possibility now. He had to tell Ren about the brownies. Hux chuckled. Ren was a funny sounding name. “R-e-n!” Hux called again, extending the name in a way that made his head feel fuzzy. He made his way to his roommate's door, reached out to knock, but stopped short when he caught sight of his own hand.

“What. The. Fuck.” Hux said as he stared at his hand, which was suddenly the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

The door opened at that moment, revealing Ren, who was looking rather content. He was now fully clothed, Hux noticed. Hux tried to understand why this fact made him feel so disappointed.

“Why do I look like this?” Hux asked, holding his hand up for Ren to inspect. For a moment, Ren stared at the hand in front of his face. Then he looked back at Hux. A slow smile made its way onto Ren’s mouth.

“You're high, Hux.”

“What? No. Ren, listen. Poe and Finn thought they could trick us into eating the brownies. They want us to think they’re nice, but they’re assholes just like the rest of us.” Hux was waving his hands now, but they seemed to move slow motion, their movement only registering after the fact.

“No Hux,” Ren said with a chuckle, “They didn’t even make the brownies. I did. You’re just high.”

That… that didn't make any sense, Hux thought. He didn't smoke, other than the occasional cigarette, and the only thing he had eaten recently was the brownies and Ren wouldn’t make weed brownies…

Except he would. Ren would make weed brownies because that is _exactly_ the type of thing Ren would do.

“Oh, you fucker!” Hux cried, realization hitting him like a physical punch in the stomach.

Ren giggled despite Hux’s hands now hitting him repeatedly against his chest, no real malice behind them. “I told you not to eat them,” he said as he caught Hux’s flailing hands. Hux stopped his assault on his roommate to enjoy the feeling of his hands in Ren’s. Every part of his skin felt enhanced, as if he had only just learned how to feel. The points at which they connected were charged, heavy with some electric force. It tingled a bit, Hux noticed.

“Does it feel good?” Ren asked, his voice a gentle murmur. It felt like a lot. Like everything was beautiful and connected and Hux was only now able to comprehend it all.

“It feels... great,” he admitted. A smile tugged persistently at his lips, despite himself.  He wanted to be mad, couldn't find the strength to be.

“That's good,” Ren replied, letting Hux's hands drop. An feeling shot through Hux at the loss of contact, one Hux couldn’t put a name to.

The two men stood there in the doorway in a way that might have been awkward under different circumstances. But at the moment, Hux was stricken by the way the light seemed to hit Ren, like it couldn't help but stick to him, like it had gotten caught between his lashes and poured down his face. A laugh spilled from Ren, cutting through the silence.

“Wow, you are really stoned,” he said, still laughing. It was only then that Hux realized he had brought his hands up to catch the light on Ren's face. He pulled his hands away quickly, but Ren caught them again, held them with his thumbs rubbing gently against the skin on his wrists. There was a pounding in Hux's ears that he was fairly positive was his own heartbeat.

“How long is this going to last?” Hux asked.

“I dunno,” Ren shrugged. “Maybe a couple hours. Have you ever been high before?” Hux shook his head. Ren stepped around him, and before he knew what was happening, Hux was being pulled from the doorway and into the kitchen. Ren’s thumb was still tracing over his wrist.

“I'm hungry.” Hux said, suddenly aware that he was, in fact, hungry.

“I know you are, dumbass, that's why we're getting you something to eat.” Ren replied. Without warning, he pulled away to search through the pantry.

Normally, Hux would have taken offense to being spoken to like this, would have thrown back a witty remark if his own. But his brain seemed to be coated in molasses at the moment, lingering on the feeling of the thumb that had now left his wrist. It wasn’t really a big deal, Hux told himself. Just a touch of hands. What did it matter? He let his fingers trace over the spot where Ren’s thumb had just been. It didn’t feel the same. There was something missing. That tangible spark that had seemed to press at Hux’s skin when Ren was near.

The room was silent with the exception of Ren’s riffling through the pantry. At last, he pulled out a bag of popcorn and threw it unceremoniously in the microwave.

The buzzing of the machine seemed to engulf Hux, occasional pops drawing him in. He stared at the bag as it spun in circles, filling slowly. It felt like years since Hux had eaten anything, but he knew that probably wasn’t true. He had just eaten the brownies an hour ago, if the clocks were to be trusted. Still, Hux couldn’t help the relief that went through him when Ren removed the fully popped bag of popcorn.  

“Here,” Ren said, pushing the bag into Hux’s hands.

Hux looked at the popcorn, overcome with emotion. It was a very exciting thing, this bag of popcorn. Ripping the bag open, he began shoveling it in his mouth with vigor, positive that this popcorn was absolutely the best thing he had ever eaten. He was about halfway through the bag when he noticed Ren watching him with a weird look on his face. Hux suddenly felt self-conscious.

“What?” he asked, sweeping stay pieces off himself. He probably looked like a mess.

“What?” Ren echoed back. He sounded found out, shocked that Hux had remembered he was even there.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just...you.”

“Why?” Hux asked. “Do I have something on my face?” He wiped at his mouth, feeling a blush begin to creep up into his cheeks.

“No it's--” Ren stopped. “Forget it. It's nothing.” His head fell, eyes on the floor. If Hux didn't know better, he would say that Ren was beginning to blush too. Everything was more vibrant now, especially the color on Ren’s cheeks. But that could have just been the brownie talking.

“What is it?” Hux asked, because he desperate to know. He set the popcorn down, making his way across the floor until he was face to face with his roommate. “You have to tell me!”

Ren snorted a laugh. “No I don't.”

“You do.” Hux replied urgently. It felt very important for him to know what Ren had been thinking. Like it might be the most important thing to ever know, the only thing to know. He had to tell Ren how important this was to him.

“It's very important to me!” Hux insisted. Hands, his own, gripped Ren’s shoulders. Those shoulders were now shaking with laughter. “It’s not funny! I need to know!”

“Why do you need to know?” Ren asked through his laugh. Okay, now he's just being a little shit, Hux thought.

“Because,” Hux managed to get out, and somehow he was laughing, too, “I want to know.” They both stood, laughing, Hux’s hands on Ren's shoulders. Unable to catch their breath, they laughed until Hux’s head began swimming. It felt good being able to laugh like this, without any real reason. Ren looks good when he’s laughing, Hux realized, before mentally chastising himself for thinking such a ridiculous thing.

“Okay, okay,” Ren finally said through gasps of breath, laughter slowly fading out. He swallowed. “I’ll tell you.” Hux went silent, waiting for an answer, though he couldn’t quiet remember what the question was.

“I was just thinking that you- You looked kinda…” Ren paused for a moment, the words caught in his throat. Hux’s mind tried to fill in the blanks. Stupid? Ugly? Like a popcorn eating goblin? His heart pounded in his ears until Ren spoke softly. “I was thinking you looked cute.”

Hux pushed away with an incredulous laugh. “You liar,” he accused, ignoring the sudden, hopeful spark that ignited in his chest. He had expected many possible answers but cute was not one of them. Cute was dangerous, something inside Hux told him. Cute was bad.

“No, I'm serious!” Ren continued. He pulled Hux back again, closer this time. “I like the way you look.” His voice dropped to a whisper before he added “I draw you sometimes, when you're not looking.”

And that was… well, Hux wanted to think it was weird, wanted to be upset, but the way his heart fluttered told a different story.

“Can I see?” Hux asked without really thinking.

There was silence, briefly, as Ren seemed to ponder the question.

“Yea, okay.”

 

\----

 

Ren dug around through countless sketchbooks, tossing them around without a care as he looked for something.

Hux took this moment to look around the other man's room. He normally didn't come in here. Not that he had ever been directly told to keep out. Hux had just never cared enough to see what kind of strange things his strange roommate would keep in his personal space. He now regretted his lack of curiosity.

Different was one way to describe Ren's room. Different in the sense that Hux’s own room could never look like this is he tried. Besides the unmade bed and the desk in the corner, it was rather bare of any furnishing. The walls were gray, but that was barely noticeable under the countless paintings that covered every surface from floor to ceiling. Some were colorful, carefully detailed and refined. Most were incomprehensible masses of black and red, images only half being seen before fading back into the chaos. They were all beautiful, Hux had to admit. It was such a stark contrast to his own room, whose walls remained white and barren since the day he moved in.

Despite the unfamiliar setting, Hux couldn't help but feel comfortable here, relaxed even. A warm feeling unfurled in his stomach, seeming to radiate from him and into the room. Or maybe it was the other way around.

He drew closer to one painting that caught his eye, a picture of what looked like a swirling galaxy being taken into someone’s hand. It pulled at him with some invisible force that Hux didn’t understand, but he felt like he almost could.

“Did you paint this?” Hux asked with a glance back at Ren.

“I painted everything in here. So yes.”

“It's incredible,” Hux said, unable to tear his eyes from the painting. It’s swirling colors of black and blue seemed to move across the canvas, almost like he could reach out and take the small galaxy in his own hand. Hux had never seen anything more amazing, and he made a point of telling Ren so.

“You're just saying that because you're high,” Ren replied, but Hux wasn't sure that was true. And he could swear he could see the tips of Ren's ears redden with a blush. The room grew quiet, Ren searching, Hux looking.

“Here it is!” Ren cried triumphantly as he held a large sketchbook over his head.

“You have a whole book dedicated to drawings of me?” Hux asked with a smirk.

“Uh,” Ren rubbed the back of his neck, a blush definitely showing on his face now. “Not a whole book. It's not completely filled.”

Hux took the book in his hand, flipping to the first page. His own face looked up at him in an annoyed expression he was sure he had sent in Ren's direction many times. Hux smiled, his head spinning with fuzzy, happy feelings. He turned the page and took in the next picture of him, obviously engaged in some conversation. The next page. Him taking a drag from a cigarette, with a bored expression. The next. Smoke escaping from his lips as he exhaled, his eyes closed. Page after page it was Hux, caught with pencil on page doing the most trivial of things. Doing dishes. Staring out the window. Reading a book. All ordinary things. Yet, somehow, Ren had made him look regal, made him look divine.

“Ren, these are…” he looked up at Ren, who was worrying at his bottom lip. “These are…” Hux’s mind searched and searched for a word to describe the pictures, to express how they made him feel. He wasn't sure words like that even existed.

“These are good,” he said finally. Good? There were a million other words he could have chosen and he decided on ‘good’? Hux cursed himself internally, wishing he knew why his heart was pounding, why his skin buzzed and his mind raced when he looked at Ren. But he didn’t know, didn’t think he ever would. Somethings were just unknowable, Hux supposed. So he looked back down at the pictures of himself, defeated, and turned the page. He had almost reached the end of the book.

“This is the last one I drew,” Ren said softly.

Hux sucked in a breath as he was struck with the image on the page. It was him, of course, but in a way he was sure he'd never looked. He stood tall, proud, and obviously in charge. That much wasn’t much different. But there was something much more powerful here. The man on the page seemed capable of so much more than Hux. He was one who could hold galaxies in his hand. There was a long coat draped over his shoulders, over clothes that exuded authority. There was even a hat.  A uniform, Hux’s foggy mind provided. Ren had drawn Hux in some sort of general’s uniform.

“What is this?” Hux asked, his fingers tracing over the lines. He wanted it to be real, wanted to pull this version of himself straight from the page. Could he really look like this? It didn’t seem possible. Is this how Ren saw him? He looked into Ren’s dark eyes, questions hanging between them.

“I saw it in a dream, I think,” Ren replied, voice barely audible. The air was alive, electric now.

Hux looked down at the picture once more before shutting the book and placing it on the small, cluttered desk. He turned back to Ren, who was wringing his hands, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Ren,” he said, and he moved closer, stepped into the other man’s space. Everything was flashing now, shaking with each beat of Hux’s pulse, but he didn’t care. The light was spilling in through the window, casting shadows on Ren’s face. Hux brought a hand up.

“You have shadows on your face,” Hux said, because that seemed like the only thing he could say. The shadow on Ren’s face. That was all the made sense. “I’m trying to get them off.”

“Don’t do this,” Ren said with a pained expression. He grabbed Hux’s hand, but didn’t push it away.

“Don’t do what?” Hux asked, their faces a breath apart. He was confused, his fingers still tracing over Ren’s cheek. No matter hard he tried, the shadows stayed in place.

“Something you wouldn’t do if you weren’t high,” Ren said. A smile crossed his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“But you’re high, too, aren’t you?” Hux asked, letting his hand fall down the other man’s face and rest on his chest. He could feel Ren’s heartbeat like this.

“So?” Ren’s heartbeat was racing now. Though, it could have been Hux’s. It felt like the same thing.

“So,” Hux said, closing the space between them, “this doesn’t count.”

And then he brought his lips to Ren’s, pressed a kiss there that was soft and warm and tender, all things Hux was not. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t count. He could be soft and sweet without consequence. So Hux let himself kiss Ren in the sweetest way possible because when it was all over, he wasn’t sure if he’d get to do it again. This time had to be perfect.

When Ren began to pull back, Hux tried to follow, tried to keep him just a bit longer. But Ren held a hand up to stop him.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said, unsure what he was apologizing for. All he knew was there was a sad, glassy look in Ren’s eyes and Hux was somehow sure it was his fault.

Shaking his head, Ren shut his eyes tightly. “You, um… You should go.”

“Ren, I don’t--”

“ _Go!_ ” Ren yelled, his hands raking through his hair. He shoved Hux away, turned so he wasn’t facing him. “ _Get out!_ ”

When Hux tried to reach out, place a hand on his shoulder, Ren brushed it off coldly.

“Fine,” Hux said finally, his voice only wavering slightly. If Ren didn’t want him there, he would go. Turning his back, he walked out of the room with all the pride he could muster. He tried to pretend it didn’t hurt like hell when the door slammed shut behind him.

 

\----

 

It was a few hours before Hux felt completely normal again, but it didn’t matter much. He still sat alone at his desk, textbooks open and ignored. He still felt miserable after being kicked out of Ren’s room. He still felt the ghost of Ren’s lips on his, almost but not quite satisfying enough.

Hux had really screwed up this time. He should have known better than to kiss his roommate. His roommate, Ren, who definitely hated him now and would probably move out as soon as possible. The thought made Hux feel sick.

He should be happy about this, shouldn’t he? The strange man and all his strange quirks would be gone and isn’t this what Hux had always wanted? Except Hux didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

“Liar,” Hux said to himself. As he thought of Ren, with his long hair and his stupid art, Hux knew exactly what he wanted. Hux knew what he wanted, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. There was no point in admitting you wanted something you couldn’t have.

Hux tried to return his thoughts to his books, staring down at them blankly. He needed to study. This wasn’t the time to run wild with emotion. But his mind kept returning to Ren’s face afterwards. How he brushed Hux off so coldly and slammed the door.

It wasn’t fair, Hux thought. It wasn’t fair that an arrogant, disaster of a man could wrap himself so completely in Hux’s mind, make him feel angry and broken and whole all at once. And for what? Hux would be lucky if the man even decided to stay in the apartment.

Perhaps, Hux thought, perhaps he could convince him to stay, apologize and put this whole mess behind them. Maybe then Hux could focus on something other than Ren’s lips. Hux doubted it, but it really was difficult to find a roommate in the middle of the school year and Hux wasn’t about to let his emotions inconvenience him any further. He could get over his little crush. He could.

So with all the strength he could gather, Hux got up from his seat at the desk. He walked out, across the hall, until he was standing in front of Ren’s door. Then, tentatively, he knocked.

When the door opened, Hux was immediately taken back by Ren’s appearance. He was shirtless, his chest covered in paint smears and splatters, red and black. A quick glance behind the man showed a canvas with paint still wet and gleaming.

“What do you want?” Ren asked, taking a purposeful step into Hux’s line of sight and cutting him off from any view into his room.

“I, um,” Hux straightened his posture, cleared his throat. “I wanted to apologize for--” That was as far as he got before Ren closed the door in his face.

Hux stared at the door blankly. This wasn’t going as expected. He was supposed to apologize and Ren wouldn’t be mad anymore and they’d continue comfortably hating each other like always. He wasn’t going to let it end like this. Not if he had any say in the matter. With a clenched fist, he banged on the door.

“Listen Ren, I’m sorry that I kissed you and if you don’t feel the same way that’s fine, but at least have the decency to reject me like a normal person not be an asshole about it!”

The door shot open, causing Hux to take a startled step back. In front of him was Ren, a manic look in his eyes.

“I’m being an asshole about it?!” Ren shouted, his rage clear and cutting. “I’m being an asshole? Where the hell do you come off calling _me_ the asshole? You knew I had feelings for you and decided to play games with me, kissing me and saying it didn’t count! Fuck you, Hux! Not all of us have the ability to be as emotionally detached as you! If you--” Ren stopped, his chest rising and falling as he took long, shaky breaths. A sudden realization seemed to hit him. “Did you say… I was rejecting you?”

Hux’s eyebrows pinched together. “I thought… When I kissed you, you didn’t want…” he paused, brain trying furiously to catch up to the conversation. It wasn’t usual for him to be at a loss for words, but Ren seemed to take all the sense right out of him. “What do you mean? You have feelings for me?” The confusion on his face must have shown because Ren took a step forward, his eyes searching Hux.

“I have a whole sketchbook dedicated to pictures of you. Of course I have feelings for you.” Ren said, his words no longer harsh.

“And these feeling are…romantic?” Hux questioned. His heart was pounding again, a hopeful spark returning to his chest.

Ren scoffed, but there was an easy tone to his voice. “Of course, you idiot, what other kind of feelings would I have for you?”

“Hateful feelings, I suppose.” Hux offered.

“Oh, don’t worry. I have those, too,” Ren said with a smirk.

Hux didn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, he pulled Ren down, bringing him in until their lips could touch. He kissed Ren and Ren kissed him back, every bit as sweet as the first time. Better even. When Ren licked into his mouth, Hux could swear he felt it all the way down to his toes. They stood, kissing with little bites and explorative tongues, until Hux finally pulled back to breathe.

“You’re getting paint on me,” Hux pointed out. Ren looked down to see the smudges of paint he was leaving on Hux.

“Take this off then,” he teased, his hands sliding up under the shirt.

This was Ren, thought Hux. The same Ren who liked to lounge around naked and apparently made weed brownies when he wasn’t home. Ren, who was wild and unpredictable and possibly the worst person he had ever met. Ren, the crazy art student that Hux definitely hated. What was Hux doing? He didn’t have a clue.

But Hux was beginning to realize that maybe it was okay to not have a clue, that it counted all the same either way. He looked up at him, at Ren. The same Ren who drew Hux when he wasn’t looking and held his hands like they were something to be treasured. Ren, who was wild and unpredictable and possibly the best person he had ever met. Ren, the crazy art student that Hux could see himself maybe, one day, loving.

He looked back down at the paint on his shirt. The shirt was stained. No going back now.

Hux put his hands over Ren’s, nodded, let Ren lift the shirt off of him, toss it aside, and pull him into the room.

Stepping into Ren’s room, it was like a floodgate had burst. Desperate to get his mouth back on Ren, Hux leaned in for another kiss. Another and another, each brush of lips growing more intense than the last. Hands roaming and breath heavy, there wasn’t any holding back now.

An unmistakable bulge pressed against Hux, hard and insistent. Ren snaked a hand between them to a similar tent in Hux’s pants, brushing over Hux’s erection. Hux let out a shaky breath, his head resting on Ren’s shoulder.

“I want you,” Ren whispered into his ear, “Now.” There was a sense of pure lust in his words that sent shivers down Hux’s spine. And Hux was more than amiable to the idea.

Hux stepped back until his knees hit the bed and then he was pushed down, Ren climbing between his legs. He let out soft moans as Ren mouthed at his neck, leaving marks that would definitely show the next day. Ren trailed wet, sloppy kisses down his neck, down his chest, down and down until he reached Hux’s pants

“Can I?” Ren asked, looking up at Hux, his fingers rested on the pant’s button in wait. Hux didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Please.”

Then Ren was fumbling to unbutton the other man’s pants, pulling them off in a hurry and tossing them over his shoulder. He stared down at Hux’s length straining against his briefs for a moment before leaning down and pressing kisses to Hux’s inner thigh. His thumb traced circles over Hux’s hip.

“Don’t tease,” Hux sighed out, fidgeting under Ren’s attention.

“Fuck off. You deserve it,” Ren replied with a bite.

And finally, _finally,_ he was pulling down Hux’s briefs. Hux let out a pathetic whimper as Ren licked him from base to tip, his tongue flicking over the head. When he took Hux’s entire length in his mouth, swallowed around it, Hux couldn’t help but tangle his hand’s in Ren’s hair and thrust up a bit, causing Ren to gag around his cock.  

Ren sent a half-hearted glare up at Hux, bringing his hands up to press Hux’s hips into the bed. The grip was tight, probably tight enough to bruise, but Hux didn’t mind. So long as Ren kept using his tongue like that, he could leave all the bruises he liked.

Hux watched as Ren’s head worked up and down, lips wrapped around his flushed cock. Watched as Ren took him in as deep as he could before making his way back up to the tip, tongue and teeth scraping in ways that hurt just right.

“You’re good at this,” Hux said, meaning to tease and sounding more reverent than anything. Ren gave an appreciative hum the sent Hux’s toes curling. He pulled at Ren’s hair, urging him off. He couldn’t take much more.

“Ren, I’m close. I’m gonna--” Hux gasped out, trying to catch his breath. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Ren only took him in deeper. Head tossed back, back arching off the bed, “ _Fuuuck, Ren,_ ” Hux moaned and his orgasm shook through him in waves.

Ren swallowed and swallowed around Hux as he came, not a drop spilt. He pulled off with an obscene pop, his lips red and wet and smiling.

Fumbling with his own pants, he took out his cock out and began stroking it. It was only a few seconds before he was coming, too. Long, wet bursts across Hux, across his chest, an indecent portrait. A masterpiece.

Ren leaned forward, kissing Hux lazily in the post-orgasmic glow. There was a mess drying on his stomach, but that could wait. The world at the moment was only a single point, the point at which they connected. Hux could taste himself faintly in Ren’s mouth, which sent an odd, prideful feeling through him. He did that. He was there. Ren let him have this.

Ren pulled back from the kiss, his forehead resting on Hux’s.

“I hate you,” he murmured. Their lips barely brushed as he spoke.

Hux smiled. “I hate you too.”

 

___

 

Afterwards, when they were sated and clean, Ren lay sleeping in bed, Hux beside him. The sun had set, only street lights coming in through the lone window. Hux traced the patterns the light and shadows seemed to leave over Ren’s face.

He could stay like this forever, Hux thought, just watching Ren sleep. Normally, he would have laughed at such boring expressions of sentiment, but Hux found himself beyond caring. He was relaxed, comfortable. Hux was happy here, content in ways he’d never felt before.

He was also, unfortunately, somewhat thirsty.

Cursing his body’s need for hydration, he rolled out of the bed, careful not to wake Ren. He searched around the room, finding his briefs crumpled in a corner. He put them on and made his way to the kitchen, not bothering with the lights.

When he opened the fridge, Hux was struck with the sight of the brownies. The sat innocently on the top shelf, staring back at him. Was it only just today that he had eaten them? It felt like years ago.

“Who even puts brownies in the fridge?” Hux asked to no one in particular as he pushed the plate aside. He reached, instead, for what looked like a pitcher of tea.

He poured himself a glass, took a drink. It had a strange, familiar flavor that Hux couldn’t quite place. As Hux was gulping down the rest, Ren walked into the room, rubbing blearily at his eyes.

“You weren’t in the bed,” he said, coming up behind Hux to wrap his arms around him. Ren, as per usual, wasn’t wearing any clothes. Hux supposed he could let it slide this one time.

“I was thirsty,” he said, gesturing to the glass that was now empty. He felt Ren suddenly tense up behind him.

“You didn’t drink that, did you?” Ren asked, grabbing for the pitcher, examining it.

“No, Ren, I poured it down the drain.” Hux said with a sarcastic eye roll. “Of course I drank it. Why would--” Hux froze, realization hitting him. “Oh no.”

“Cannabis tea!” Ren offered in a mock cheer. He gave the pitcher a little shake as if to emphasize his point.

Hux let his head drop to his hands. Ren would be the death of him, honestly. And Hux, surprisingly, found himself okay with that. They were both fools, Hux thought. Both of them.

With a defeated sigh, Hux looked at Ren, took the pitcher from him and poured another glass. When it was adequately filled, he handed it over to Ren, who stared at it in Hux’s hand.

“Drink it,” Hux said. Ren obeyed, taking the glass and drinking, his eyes throwing questions at Hux as he finished it off. Hux took the empty glass, set it on the counter, and looked back up at Ren.

The kitchen was dark, but Hux could still make out Ren’s features. Cute, his mind provided, the word no longer dangerous. Ren looked cute. 

“What are you doing?” Ren asked. It was late, but Hux felt as if he’d just woken up. He took Ren’s hands between his, drew him closer.  

“Not a clue,” Hux admitted, and he pulled Ren down into a kiss.

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos always appreciated! Let me know if you saw any glaring grammatical mistakes!
> 
> Also, you can yell with me about kylux at gayspacecowboy.tumblr.com
> 
> And shoutout to the real mvp, Kristen, for being my drug mom.


End file.
